Dark Side Of Pure White
by Akatsaki
Summary: Lado Oscuro Del Blanco Puro. La oscuridad no suele descansar, donde allá luz siempre estará buscando apoderarse de mi corazón. Fuertemente intento superar la noche pero no la logro trascender, no puedo escapar…


_**Hola a todas de nuevo, espero que se encuentren de lo mejor.**_

_**Aquí les traigo un nuevo Fanfic (pero este es especial, por decirle de alguna manera); este trata de mi vida, todo lo que diga cada capítulo es verdad, nada más que la verdad.**_

_**Después les traeré otro (igualmente de mi vida), pero ese tratara de mi vida amorosa.**_

_**Ojalá les guste este Fic (y el otro que planeo traerles pronto).**_

_**Sin más las dejo leer (esté primer capítulo es corto, más que nada porque es un tipo prologo o conversación). Les agradezco mucho su atención de antemano.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo, les deseo lo mejor, mucho éxito en todo lo que hagan.**_

* * *

**Capítulo I: Lado oscuro del blanco puro.**

No soy una perita en dulce, ni mucho menos un pan de Dios, pero tampoco soy de lo peor, no soy un demonio o algo que se le parezca.

Sí soy como soy es por algo… he sufrido y aprendido de experiencias ▬tanto buenas como malas▬ a lo largo de mi vida, cuando unos van; yo ya fui y regrese.

La gente me mira con miedo en los ojos, otros con curiosidad, otros más con gran extrañeza o burla, unos más con ¿rencor, odio? Pero la verdad es que eso no me importa en lo absoluto, me tiene sin cuidado. Me considero diferente ▬muy diferente▬ a las demás personas de este gran planeta azul llamado tierra, no me considero mejor o peor, sólo soy yo: simplemente yo.

Tengo gustos extraños, pensamientos y creencias raras ▬pero aún así▬; he logrado encontrar verdaderos amigos y personas con mis mismos gustos, sin embargo: respeto los gustos e ideologías de los demás ▬esperando lo mismo de su parte, pero en algunas ocasiones no es así.

No vivo para los demás; solo para mí misma, no me importa lo que piensen, divulguen o crean los demás sobre mí ▬ni siquiera me importa la opinión de mi familia, ¿me importara la de los demás? Umm, lógicamente que no▬, por supuesto que busco la sabiduría e inteligencia, eso incluyendo buenos consejos que estén basados en argumentos viables y aceptables ▬sino es así, gracias y hasta nunca.

He cometido ▬incluso aún hoy en día sigo cometiendo▬; errores, pero trato de aprender de ellos y no volver a caer o tropezar con la misma piedra, me resulta muy difícil, pero trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo.

He hecho cosas de las cuales me arrepiento y no me siento para nada orgullosa, no son ni siquiera dignas de mencionar, pero las uso como recordatorio, un doloroso recordatorio.

Soy seria y en ocasiones fría ▬seria por naturaleza y fría por defensa propia▬, pero también soy muy alegre y amiguera; una combinación realmente rara en mi opinión, pero eso no me afecta, al contrario: creo yo que me beneficia mucho, además de ser muy feliz así, tal y como soy.

He aprendido a verle el lado bueno a todo ▬no porque sea la persona más positiva del mundo, es más, ni siquiera me considero una persona positiva▬, simplemente trato de ver bien las cosas, de llevarme la vida relajada ▬de cierto modo▬, trató de disfrutar y de admirar las cosas buenas de la vida, tales como; la naturaleza, las bellas artes, la música ▬aunque algunos géneros no pueden catalogarse para nada como música▬, las grandiosas amistades, la familia, entre muchas otras razones, personas, sensaciones, sentimientos, entre otros para salir adelante, para seguir echándole ganas a la vida.

Le doy mucha más importancia a un pequeño e imperceptible momento o detalle, puesto que con el tiempo, cuando la vida da ciertos giros y Dios decide quitarte "algo" o aún más importante a "alguien"; los pequeños momentos, cosas de rutina o simplemente momentos de minutos: son los que más se extrañan ▬eso lo sé por experiencia propia.

No soy la persona que más ha sufrido en la vida, más si que he sufrido, y gracias a ese sufrimiento he salido adelante y he ganado varias experiencias, cosas, sentimientos, vivencias, valores, etcétera.

Sí que he lastimado a personas realmente importantes para mí ▬pero es involuntariamente, no lo quiero así, sólo pasa▬, obviamente también me he lastimado a mí misma; tanto sentimentalmente, psicológicamente y físicamente: por supuesto que sé que eso está mal.

Con sinceridad, se defenderme, más no me he peleado ▬tal vez de dos a tres peleas, pero nada grave y no las cuento▬, ya le deje bien dicho y claro a mi madre: "el día que me peleé con alguien; no va a ser de las greñas, va a ser bien: a puño cerrado", sólo espero no pelearme, sé de lo que soy capaz y no quiero herir a nadie ▬al menos no físicamente.

He tocado fondo varias veces, he tentado contra mi propia vida, entre otras cosas, más sin embargo; he salido del hoyo, me levanto cada vez que me tropiezo y caigo, me hago más fuerte.

Ya cuento con muchas cicatrices ▬tanto físicas como las famosas internas; del corazón▬, aún tengo heridas internas que cerrar, que no han cicatrizado y no sé cuando lo harán.

Es increíble ver cómo pasan rápido los minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses y años, no importa lo que hagamos; el tiempo pasa muy rápido ▬y pasa mucho más rápido cuando disfrutamos la vida, cuando queremos detener el tiempo y disfrutar al cien por ciento la compañía de nuestra familia y amigos. También he aprendido a valorar todo lo que tengo, no sabes cuándo puedes perderlo.

Hoy estamos aquí, quizá mañana no. Antes no me gustaban los abrazos ▬según yo; invadían mi espacio personal, sólo aceptaba abrazos de personas muy cercanas▬, pero ahora, ahora recibo gustosa los abrazos de quien quiera ▬pero aún no me impongo a que se me acerque mucho alguien, a menos de que sea alguien a quien ya le tenga afecto.

Antes no valoraba a nadie ni nada, pero ahora hago lo mejor que puedo; a quien veo llorando voy y lo consuelo, aunque no le conozca, no dejo de sonreír, soy más sociable que antes, hago favores sin mirar a quien y sin recibir nada a cambio, en resumen: trato de ser una mejor persona cada día que pasa, no solo por mí, sino por los seres queridos que ya no están conmigo, vale la pena vivir, y hay que buscar la felicidad. Todo tiene solución, excepto la muerte.


End file.
